Question: $\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {4}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{6}$